


The Flu

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Playing Doctor, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has the flu, and its Jason's job to help him get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Tim pressed pause on the video game he was playing with, with Jason, allowing his older brother to reach over and turn off the alarm.

“I’ve got to go give him his next dose.”

Tim nodded, he stood up and grabbed his keys off of the T.V stand.

“Tell Alfred thanks for the soup.”

“I will, and I’ll be back tomorrow with another bowl.”

“Right.”

Jason was in the kitchen pouring some water into a glass, as Tim exited the apartment. He let out a sigh, as he set the glass down and began to prepare the medication for Dick. If there was one thing in the world that Jason did not like to see, was Dick under the weather. It made him nervous, worried, and distracted. Dick being out of service, meant Jason was out of service -- to Batman’s needs, that is. Jason finds it hard to concentrate when he’s out on patrol while Dick has the flu.

Slowly, Jason stepped around the shattered remains of the door to their bedroom. Jason had kicked down the door two days ago, when he overheard Dick screaming for him from the other room. Realizing that Dick was alone, Jason dropped his gun and lunged toward Dick. Jason wrapped his arms around him, feeling his fever. Dick was diagnosed with the flu the following morning.

“Heyyy.” Jason sat down at the edge of the bed, Dick was sleeping on his side, “Wake up, I’ve got your medicine.”

Dick moaned, “No…” and turned himself around to face away from Jason.

“Don’t be such an ass, I swear to god if you don’t --”

Dick reached back in an attempt to punch Jason, but he ended up stroking his shoulder with the back of his hand, “I wanna sleeeeep.”

“And so do I, so sit up and take your medicine.”

Dick rolled on his back and stared up at Jason, “Make me.”

Jason leaned down and gave Dick a quick kiss on the lips, “Not while you’re sick, so please just take your meds.”

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason catches Dick's flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter of this had been doing extremely well on tumblr, so I decided to write a second part to it.

Dick pressed a cold cloth to Jason’s forehead, he moaned in response and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey, Little Wing,” Dick greeted in a soft quiet voice, “How are you feeling?”

Jason shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Sorry I got you sick.” Dick apologized, pressing a kiss into Jason’s feverish cheek. “You should have said you weren’t feeling good, you know, when you collapsed on patrol Bruce panicked a little.”

Jason smiled and rolled his eyes, “I doubt it.”

“He still worries about you.” Dick revealed, giving Jason another kiss but on the neck, “He’s coming to visit you after patrol.”

“Tell him no,” Jason rubbed his eyes with his hands, “Tell him it’s too late -- tell him I died.”

Dick warned, “Behave.” holding back an urge to slap Jason, “I am not telling him you --” there was a knock at the door, “That should be him.” Dick hopped off the bed and walked toward the front door.

He was surprised to see Damian standing there with Bruce, “I think he misses you,” Bruce said, referring to Damian.

“I do not.” Damian tried to lie, “I am just concerned for your wellbeing.”

“Ha,” Dick wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders, “You missed me.”

“No, I don’t.” Damian turned his head to the side, noticing a wrapper sitting on the floor.

“Is Jason doing okay?” Bruce asked Dick.

“He’s a little more fussy than usual, but yeah, he’s doing okay.” Dick tiptoed around Damian and scooped up an empty condom wrapper before the little bird says anything about it, “Why don’t you go check on him?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dick nodded toward the bedroom, “He’s right in there.”

Bruce nodded back, and entered the bedroom

Damian turned around and spoke to Dick, “I saw that.”

“Saw what?”

“You picked up a candy wrapper from the floor.”

“Candy?” Dick repeated, relieved. “Yeah, I bought some the other day would you like some?”

“Yes please.”

-0-0-0-

“Did Dick give you something for the fever?” Bruce asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah.” Jason sighed, opening his eyes and peering up at Bruce. “Still feel really shitty though, everything’s sore.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Can you --,” Jason bit down on his lip, and hoped he wasn’t going to regret what he was about to say. The flu made his thoughts fuzzy, it made him needy for comfort, “Stay with me?”

“Of course.”

 

 


End file.
